1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust line element for a supercharged heat engine, of the type comprising an exhaust manifold and a turbocompressor which comprises a chamber for circulation of the exhaust gases which comprises a guiding bladed wheel therein and which has an inlet tube for the exhaust gases, the manifold comprising at least two separate inlets equipped with connection means at the outlet of the cylinders of the engine and a discharge outlet for the exhaust gases which is common to the different inlets and which is connected to the inlet tube of the turbocompressor, the manifold comprising a bundle of internal tubes which converge towards the outlet, each from an inlet of the manifold, and an outer casing inside which the bundle of tubes extends.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the present time, a number of motor vehicles having a heat engine comprise a turbocompressor at the outlet of the engine. The turbocompressor comprises, as known per se, a first chamber (turbine) through which exhaust gases pass, and a second chamber (compressor) through which the air which supplies the engine passes. A wheel is arranged in each chamber. These two wheels are coupled in rotation so that the air which is introduced into the engine is compressed under the action of the compressor wheel driven by the turbine wheel which is moved by the circulation of the exhaust gases.
The outlet of the circulation chamber for the exhaust gases of the turbocompressor is connected to the exhaust line whilst the inlet thereof is connected at the outlet of the exhaust manifold. This manifold generally comprises a plurality of convergent tubes, each of which is associated with an outlet of a cylinder, and an outer casing in which the various internal tubes are contained.
In order to guide the exhaust gases, the connection between the exhaust manifold and the inlet of the turbocompressor is produced by means of two flanges, one of which is provided at the inlet of the turbocompressor and the other at the outlet of the manifold. These two flanges are connected to each other by means of a connection device, in particular by bolts.
An arrangement of this type is particularly effective in providing the connection but the production cost thereof is high.